


Халтурщик

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [7]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: Gen, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Занимаясь халтурой, помни: это незаконно. Бласко, младший паладин первого года, решил, что это его не касается, и вляпался... И получил хороший урок.
Series: Паладинские байки - Fantasy Team [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846330
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Fantasy 2020. Миди G - PG-13





	Халтурщик

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Паладинские байки - 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939798) by [Estell_Greydaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw). 



> Персонажи: младший паладин Бласко Гарсиа, его сестра Жиенна Гарсиа, наставник мэтр Джироламо, ОМП, ОЖП

Столица Объединенного королевства Фарталья, Фартальеза, была очень большим городом, по последней переписи в ней насчитывалось не менее полутора миллионов населения, а если считать с пригородами, то вполне набиралось и два миллиона. Народная молва гласила, что «в Фартальезе есть всё!», и во многом это было правдой.  
А где есть всё, то там всегда найдется местечко и для чего-нибудь и кого-нибудь еще. Особенно для преступности.  
А преступность нуждается в местах, где можно, например, спрятать труп… или не совсем труп.  
Одним из таких мест был Старый парк, достопримечательность столицы и головная боль городских властей, столичной стражи порядка, Тайной Канцелярии и Паладинского Корпуса с Коллегией Инквизиции. Парк занимал площадь в триста пятьдесят акров, считался отдельным кварталом и имел собственное управление стражи порядка, администрацию и даже штатных муниципальных магов. Он был очень и очень старым, собственно, город когда-то начинался с трех замков на самых высоких здешних холмах – Столовом, Лысом и Зеленом, а в долине между этими холмами расположился большой лес. Со временем на Столовом Холме, широком и плоском, выросло первое городище, а большой замок на Зеленом сделался укрепленной твердыней и стал резиденцией правителей этих земель – сначала наместников императора, а потом и независимых князей, после падения Таллианы начавших называться королями. Три укрепления слились в одно поселение, лес постепенно «объедался» по краям и застраивался, пока от него не осталась заповедная территория, которую один из первых королей объявил своими охотничьими угодьями. Короли любили охотиться здесь, потом, когда город стал больше и многолюднее, приличные звери из леса разбежались, и короли сделали этот лес местом прогулок и увеселений. С тех пор за семьсот лет в парке много чего строили, сносили, опять строили, забрасывали… Потому были тут местечки дикие, безлюдные и очень для темных дел подходящие. Как, например, Черный пруд. В пруду частенько прятали последствия преступных разбирательств или просто трупы тех, кто оказался не том месте в неподходящее время и слишком много узнал лишнего. Иногда там топили и живьем.  
Как вот сейчас. Еще и солнце не село, было вполне светло, но нескольких здоровенных мужиков, одетых в неприметные одежки, это нисколько не смущало. Они волокли по гравийной дорожке большой мешок, перетянутый веревками, и тихонько переругивались. Вокруг никого не было, а если бы и появились случайные прохожие, то для отвода глаз у мужиков были при себе лопаты, грабли и ведра с удобрениями. А из мешка торчали ветки с жалкими полуувядшими листочками. Вроде бы как идут сажать кустики… почему-то на ночь глядя. Но чтобы замылить глаза случайным свидетелям, этого было вполне достаточно, уж эти мужики дело свое хорошо знали и опыт имели немалый.  
Черный пруд располагался в глубине парка, и туда мало кто ходил, даже парковые работники. Здесь всё было заброшенным, неухоженным, вокруг пруда торчали полуразваленные павильоны, когда-то давно построенные для королевских охот и прочих забав, но уже лет триста как неиспользуемые. Снести их было непросто, восстановить – невозможно, вот и предпочли оставить как есть – пусть сами как-нибудь развалятся. Парковая стража сюда старалась без лишней надобности не ходить, потому как очень не хотелось разбираться с очередным трупом-утопленником или подпольной алхимической лабораторией в развалинах. Правда, примерно раз в год городское управление стражи порядка всё-таки устраивало здесь облавы и обыски, и тогда приходилось поработать, но… помогало это мало. Так что те, кого бросали в стоячие воды Черного пруда, благополучно разлагались и их кости оседали в придонный ил навечно. Разве что кого-то из них пытались искать по крови или дозволенными некромантскими способами, тогда был шанс на пристойное погребение. Но поскольку преступники обычно топили здесь своих же собратьев или простых горожан, то такое случалось редко.  
Дотащив мешок до берега пруда, мужики присели отдохнуть на поваленных стволах, а двое ушли за лодкой.  
Пнув мешок, один из мужиков сказал:  
– Черт его знает, может, лучше было бы в реку кинуть? Течением бы унесло, и привет. А то ведь этого же искать будут.  
– В реку нельзя, на шлюзах внизу застрянет, – сказал второй, разжигая дымную палочку. – Жмур будет еще целый. Поиск провести по такому – как два пальца обоссать.  
– А тут типа не найдут, этого-то? – первый опять пнул мешок.  
– Пока найдут, сгнить успеет, и хер там узнаешь, кто да где его пришил.  
– Я ваще не секу, на кой хер его топить, – плюнул третий. – Дали ж по башке, надо было в пасть бухла влить побольше, облупить догола и бросить, типа набухался и вляпался.  
– Ага. И начальству не поноешь, сразу в карцер запихнут. Типа честь мундира, хе, – поддакнул еще один. – Может, того, так и сделаем?  
– Заткнись, – раздался голос с пруда, и к берегу причалила лодка. – Грузите этого долбня. Сказано – в пруд, значит – в пруд.

Бласко до последнего надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. Очнулся он еще четверть часа назад, когда его бросили на берегу пруда и крепко пнули. Удар пришелся под ребра, и паладин бы заорал, если бы не деревянный кляп, обернутый какой-то грязной тряпкой. А так он только издал глухое мычание, которое никто и не расслышал.  
Когда один из бандитов подал идею напоить его и бросить, Бласко было обрадовался. Но слишком рано.  
Как назло, потоков маны в этом месте не было, только рассеянная, как обычно на водоемах. А собирать ее быстро и помногу он еще не умел. К тому же удар по голове, полученный накануне, не остался без последствий. Голова безумно болела, и соображал Бласко очень плохо. И никак не мог сосредоточиться ни на том, чтобы натянуть маны, ни на том, чтобы призвать мистические силы. К тому же сильно мешало и то, что руки были связаны. Так-то и хороший маг, и паладин должны уметь призывать силы и без жестов, но… Бласко был слишком юн и неопытен для такого.  
Неимоверным усилием он все-таки как-то сосредоточился и начал тянуть рассеянную ману.  
Но было поздно: его уже погрузили на лодку, и бандиты заскрипели веслами, вывозя его на середину пруда.  
«Плохо дело», – подумал Бласко. Маны он успел натянуть совсем немного, и ее не хватит на то, чтобы куда-нибудь телепортироваться. Ориентиров у Бласко было мало, не умел еще запоминать их как следует. По правде говоря, стабильных всего три: паладинские казармы, точнее – приемная, станция телепортов Фартальезы и родной дом в Ковильяне. Дом отпадал сразу – на такое расстояние попросту не хватит ни маны, ни умений. Лучшим вариантом была бы, конечно, паладинская приемная. По крайней мере тогда позор Бласко увидят лишь те, кто окажется поблизости. А явись он связанный и в мешке на станцию телепортов… то будет потеха. Еще и в «Базарном сплетнике», не приведи Дева, напечатают.  
Бласко почувствовал, как его поднимают и кладут на борт лодки. Кто-то сказал с сожалением:  
– Меч утопить придется.  
– Ну и че?  
– Жалко. Хороший меч-то.  
– Дурак. За меч, ежели с ним прихватят, сразу в Инквизицию. Нахер надо. Тут старый сортир есть, вот туда и кинешь.  
– Э-э, а медальон-то не сняли. Болтают, будто их найти можно, черт его знает, что там за хитрожопая магия. И карманы пошмонать забыли.  
– Да хер с ним, вот еще, разворачивать. Так бросай.  
И Бласко бросили в воду. Под ногами у него в мешок напихали обломки кирпичей, так что, как паладин ни дергался, а пошел он ко дну очень быстро. Только и успел, что вдохнуть побольше.  
И когда воздух кончился, и сознание уже стало гаснуть, и он уже едва сдерживался, чтобы не попытаться вдохнуть, вдруг вспомнилось одно заклятие из раздела стихийной магии. Маны как раз только на него и хватило.  
Воздушный пузырь футов в десять в поперечнике окутал его, вытеснив воду, и паладин наконец вдохнул. Несколько секунд только и делал, что дышал, часто и глубоко, насколько позволял кляп, но потом спохватился – этак воздух быстро кончится, а маны-то натянуть он еще не успел. А между тем мешок с паладином опустился уже на самое дно и увяз грузом в иле.  
Бласко подергался немного, пытаясь ослабить веревки на руках и ногах, но они успели намокнуть и только затянулись сильнее. Насквозь мокрой была и одежда, она неприятно липла к телу, в сапогах было полно воды.  
Паладин быстро перебрал в памяти все известные ему заклинания и боевые касты, и грустно подытожил, что ничего подходящего у него нет. Пережечь мокрые веревки нечего и пытаться, только воздух быстрее закончится. Перерезать их тоже нечем. Все касты, которые что-то резали, были, во-первых, слишком мощными даже в четверть силы, и во-вторых, Бласко не умел их направлять, не видя цели. Да и, честно говоря, не так уж много заклинаний он вообще знал. Будучи по типу дара боевым магом, он очень плохо владел всеми другими видами магии, кроме стихийной, магии странствий и магии иллюзий. Иллюзии сейчас ничем не помогут, а на телепорт не хватит маны… Хотя можно попробовать перенестись куда-нибудь поблизости, главное – вспомнить место хорошенько. Ориентиров нет, но если постараться, можно обойтись обычным воспоминанием. Было страшно – подобные эксперименты у неопытных магов часто заканчивались плохо. Но тут выбирать не приходится, куда уж хуже-то…  
Паладин задумался, вспоминая Старый парк. В эту глушь, где располагался Черный пруд, он еще ни разу не ходил. Но вот Пруд Каменных Рыб был ему хорошо знаком. На его посыпанном гравием бережку частенько устраивалось славное махалово между младшими паладинами и студентами мажеской академии младших курсов. Бласко в таких потасовках участвовал трижды, не говоря уж о простых прогулках по парку в том месте. Так что гравийный бережок того пруда вспомнился хорошо. Сосредоточившись, паладин принялся выстраивать схему телепорта и вливать в нее ману. Маны до обидного было мало, рассеянная тянулась с трудом, но хоть что-то. Главное – выбраться из воды, а там уже и с веревками можно разобраться.  
Но не успел он набрать маны на телепорт, как почувствовал, что ему нечем дышать. Пришлось снова применить стихийное заклятие и обновить воздух. Использованный ушел вверх большим пузырем, и Бласко понадеялся, что бандиты уже свалили и ничего не заметили. На заклинание ушла почти вся мана, Бласко прикинул быстренько, и приуныл: на телепорт он сможет накопить только через пару-тройку часов, если будет без устали собирать ману. А в своей выносливости на этот счет он сомневался, так что – все пять часов. Пять часов в этом мешке, в воде, и любая оплошность его погубит… Воздуха в пузыре ему хватало на полчаса, самое большее на сорок минут, потом надо обновлять. Вряд ли он выдержит такую гонку, от маны ведь устают, и чем неопытнее маг, тем быстрее он устает.  
Бласко впал в отчаянье и ужас.  
И рассчитывать на то, что его хватятся и начнут искать, причем искать серьезно, по крови – тоже не приходится. Если он не явится к одиннадцатому часу в казарму, его сочтут загулявшим, и искать начнут только утром. Он же ушел в увольнительную! Да к тому же Бласко в увольнительной занялся не очень-то разрешенным делом. Если точнее – Бласко попросту, как говорят в среде студентов-магов – подхалтуривал втайне от наставников, причем за плату. Это было не запрещено напрямую, но считалось делом, недостойным паладина. Ибо паладин должен помогать людям бесплатно, потому как содержат его Корона и Церковь, причем на налоги и десятину фартальских подданных. Если старшие паладины мэтр Джироламо и сеньор Теодоро узнают, неделя карцера и мытья сортиров Бласко обеспечена… если они окажутся столь милостивы и ограничатся лишь этим.  
Подумав обо всём этом, паладин загрустил. И принялся клясть себя последними словами. Ну вот зачем он вообще халтурить начал? Жалованья, что ли, не хватало?  
В том и дело, что не хватало. Из дома могли бы присылать деньги, родители и предлагали… Но Бласко гордо отказывался. А потом, услышав как-то слова старшего паладина Филипепи о том, что, мол, паладины должны отлично играть в карты, решил во что бы то ни стало достичь в этом деле успеха. Вот только вместо того, чтобы по вечерам играть на медную мелочь или на конфеты с товарищами и так учиться этому мастерству, как делали все остальные, он принялся ходить в игорные дома. Посчитал, что так он быстрее научится – с настоящими серьезными противниками, и самоуверенно понадеялся, что сумеет распознать шулеров. Но не так сталось, как думалось, и Бласко просадил все свои деньги, да еще остался должен. Это был страшный позор и очень не хотелось, чтобы об этом хоть кто узнал. Вот потому он и принялся халтурить.  
В общем-то, возможность подзаработать таким не очень честным способом у младших паладинов была всегда. И Бласко был уверен, что кое-кто из сотоварищей таким промышляет. Ведь полно людей, которые хотели бы решить разные деликатные проблемы, и притом желательно так, чтобы не подавать официальных заявок в паладинскую канцелярию. И эти люди готовы были за это платить, хотя по заявке всё было бы бесплатно.  
Некий торговец, державший несколько лавок бакалеи, очень хотел выяснить, кто именно обворовывает его склады и куда девается товар. Услышав его просьбу, Бласко удивился – такие дела обычно были в ведении стражи порядка, зачем торговцу понадобился паладин-маг, да еще мимо Паладинской канцелярии, было непонятно. Впрочем, когда он занялся этим вплотную, то быстро понял причину. Торговец из-под прилавка торговал запретным товаром – дымными палочками с дурманящими добавками, салабрийским самогоном из белладонны и вороньего глаза, а также контрабандными пряностями. Бласко уже пожалел, что связался с этим делом, но задаток был получен, и его следовало отработать. Так что он постарался и всё-таки выяснил, кто подчищает склады. А слежка за вором привела его на Задворки – зады Тряпичного Квартала, прилегавшего к склону Лысого холма. Квартал этот когда-то занимали гильдии ткачей и портных, потом ткацкие цеха переместились в Заречье, а портные перебрались в другие части города, поприличнее. Тряпичный квартал сделался обычным городским жилым кварталом, если не считать нескольких длинных улиц на склоне холма, где в старых мастерских теперь были склады, а на складах тех рядом с честным товаром частенько мог лежать (и лежал) товар нечестный, то есть контрабандный, запретный или поддельный. Особенно поддельный, ведь в Тряпичном квартале в старых мастерских вовсю занимались изготовлением чего угодно из чего попало, лепили на готовое ярлыки почтенных торговых марок и даже доминские гербы, а потом сбывали на рынках и в дешевых лавках по всей стране. Фартальцы про некачественные поддельные вещи говорили – «сделано на Задворках в подвальчике дядюшки Лео».  
На Задворках оказалось, что украденные у клиента Бласко товары в старом цеху претерпевают чудесное превращение. Салабрийский белладонновый самогон, например, здесь смешивали с самым дешевым орсинским вином и отходами сахароварения, и разливали в бутылки с этикетками «Бальзам Танардийский», а контрабандные пряности перемалывали в порошок, смешивали с золой или мукой, увеличивая объем втрое, и рассыпали по бумажным пакетам. Что тут делали с дымными палочками, Бласко узнать не успел, но явно ничего хорошего.  
Попался он совсем уж по-глупому. Забыл развесить поисковые огоньки вокруг этого старого цеха, и увлекся попыткой понять, что же собираются делать с разбодяженными пряностями. Бласко не мог представить себе фартальца, который купил бы это в качестве пряностей. Даже самые последние нищие поселяне где-нибудь в салабрийской или аламосской глуши и то отворотили бы от таких «пряностей» носы. Разве что, может, эту гадость собираются продавать за границей, где-нибудь в полудикой Сильвании, например. И пока Бласко над этим размышлял, нюхая эти пакетики, владельцы «подвальчика» и появились. Паладин услышал их шаги и попытался было набросить на себя иллюзию, но не успел. Пятеро здоровых мордоворотов бросились на него разом, и пока он с ними возился, кто-то еще выстрелил в него отравленным дротиком из сильванской духовой трубки. Бласко только и успел, что кому-то приложить по морде.  
Глупо и позорно всё это было. От начала и до конца. И если сейчас Бласко утопнет в Черном Пруду, то этакая смерть будет логичным завершением череды наделанных им глупостей. От этого сделалось до невозможности обидно, Бласко аж зажмурился, чтобы не заплакать. Он торчал в этом пруду уже два часа, и устал. Мана накапливалась медленно и с трудом. А сил уже почти нет… Бласко заплакал от страха и отчаянья.  
Пока рыдал, воздух успел снова кончиться, и паладин, сглотнув слезы, решительно из последних магических сил натянул еще маны и вместо того, чтобы обновить воздух или попытаться телепортироваться хоть куда-то, сбросил ее под ноги силовым ударом, постаравшись сделать поток узким и резким. По счастью, бандиты то ли пожадничали на хороший мешок, то ли не стали морочиться и взяли первый попавшийся, и мешок оказался довольно ветхим. Силовой удар пришелся на напиханные под ногами Бласко кирпичи, ткань мешка и веревка на ногах не выдержали и разорвались. И паладин почувствовал, что его поднимает вверх. Уже легче, теперь бы руки освободить и как-то от мешка избавиться…  
Додумать это он не успел – по голове что-то стукнуло, скользнуло по спине, дернуло за мундирный кафтан, потом за веревку на руках и затем резко повлекло на поверхность. Когда всё еще закрытая мешком голова паладина наконец оказалась над водой, Бласко ощутил вдруг невероятный приток сил, причем мистических и магических одновременно, мана натянулась мгновенно, и узконаправленным силовым ударом получилось разорвать на руках веревки. Он тут же вытащил из кармана свой пружинный нож, сначала разрезал тряпку, державшую кляп, выплюнул деревяшку, а потом разрезал мешок.  
– Хвала Деве! – услышал очень знакомый голос, выпутываясь из мешка. Повернулся на него и снова заплакал, теперь уже от радости: в трех футах от него качалась лодочка, в которой сидели две девушки в прогулочных костюмах. Крупная блондинка в темно-зеленом держала в руках багор, а более изящная брюнетка в красно-коричневом протягивала ему руку.  
– Ох, Енна, слава богине! – Бласко схватился за ее ладонь, и она помогла ему забраться в лодку. – Приветствую, Иоланда. Как вы здесь оказались?  
Жиенна, сестра-близнец Бласко, пожала плечами:  
– Да как… почуяла, что с тобой беда стряслась. Мы с Иолой были в театре, хм… точнее в кабаре «Три веселых феи», потому вот и в цивильном. И как раз в самый разгар, хм, мужского канкана я вдруг чуть в бокале вина не утопла, захлебнулась ни с того ни с сего, еле откашлялась. Так и поняла, что с тобой что-то. Мы выскочили, взяли экипаж и сюда.  
Бласко не удивился. Они с Жиенной с раннего детства хорошо чувствовали друг друга, до такой степени, что даже на расстоянии болели одним и тем же, не говоря уж о том, что по нужде, спать, пить и есть им всегда хотелось одновременно. И если кто-то из них ранился, то другой чувствовал такую же боль. Даже могли появиться синяки и царапины там, где у другого была рана. А когда они стали старше, то это свойство стало проявляться и в виде синергии сил, но непредсказуемо и неконтролируемо. Сейчас вот именно это и произошло, иначе бы Жиенна не смогла его найти так быстро.  
Иоланда налегла на весла и погребла к берегу. И только когда лодка ткнулась носом в илистый бережок, спросила:  
– Как тебя угораздило?  
Бласко вздохнул. Рассказывать о своем позоре чужому человеку не хотелось. Да, Иоланда была хорошей подругой сестры, но…  
– Не повезло просто, – сказал он. Иоланда многозначительно оглядела его и хмыкнула. Бласко добавил:  
– Сильно не повезло. Бывает.  
– Угу, – снова хмыкнула Иоланда. Выбралась из лодки, отряхнула подол юбки:  
– Помощь нужна?  
– М-м-м… – замялся Бласко.  
Жиенна посмотрела на него, вздохнула:  
– Спасибо, Иола, но мы сами разберемся. Ты, пожалуйста, наставнице скажи, что я допоздна задержусь по семейным делам и потом сама ей исповедуюсь.  
– Хорошо. Ты уверена, что вам помощь не нужна? – еще раз внимательно глянув на Бласко, спросила Иоланда. Жиенна уверенно покачала головой. – Ладно. Тогда я ушла.  
И она скрылась за давно нестриженными кустами самшита.  
Подождав, пока затихнут ее шаги, Жиенна спросила:  
– И что теперь делать будем?  
Бласко понимал, почему она не спрашивает, что случилось. Во-первых, некогда, во-вторых, знает, что он всё равно потом расскажет.  
– Эти твари меч забрали. Собирались в каком-то сортире здесь утопить. Надо найти. Иначе… иначе лучше бы я в пруду и остался.  
– Сначала давай хоть одежду посушим. Раздевайся. А то простудимся оба.  
И только после этих ее слов паладин сообразил, что ему холодно. Он вылез из лодки, отошел к кустам и принялся быстро раздеваться. Подошла Жиенна, и стала помогать ему выкручивать одежду. Бласко не стеснялся перед ней наготы – они с детства вместе ходили в мыльню, поэтому и раздеваться друг при друге могли спокойно.  
Разложив одежду на траве поровнее, Бласко отошел в сторонку и стал делать упражнения, чтобы как-то согреться. А Жиенна натянула побольше маны и кастанула «Дыхание пустыни» в четверть силы, зато на большую площадь. Горячий воздух вихрями закружился над разложенным барахлом, и от одежды пошел пар. Бласко на это смотрел с легкой завистью: использовать боевые касты для бытовых надобностей у сестры получалось намного лучше, чем у него. Вздумай он сам так посушить мундир, сжег бы в пепел. Зато стихийная магия у него выходила лучше, и легче преобразовывалась в боевые касты.  
Они оба были прирожденными потомственными магами, имели способности к боевой магии, но при этом очень маленький резерв маны. Мажеская карьера у них бы не задалась. Потому и решили в свое время попытать счастья в служении богам. Бласко стал паладином, а Жиенна – инквизиторкой. Мистические способности расширили их магические возможности, и они не жалели о своем решении, даже несмотря на все принесенные обеты. Оба еще учились, учиться предстояло еще не меньше трех лет, но оба уже были куда сильнее, чем прежде.  
– Как бы меч найти, а… – грустно спросил сам себя Бласко. – Нельзя без меча возвращаться. Позор…  
Жиенна пощупала его рубашку и панталоны, подняла с травы и протянула ему:  
– Вроде сухие. Одевайся. Что-нибудь придумаем… Эх, и как же это ты вляпался…  
– По дурости, – мрачно ответил паладин, надевая панталоны, а затем, морщась от отвращения, воняющие тиной чулки. Штаны, перед тем как надеть, пришлось поколотить палкой – от засохшего ила они стояли коробом. Увидев это, Жиенна призвала световой огонек и внимательно осмотрела мундир, вздохнула, подобрала палку и принялась выбивать из него грязь.  
– Насчет меча… Боюсь, только один способ есть, и тебе он не понравится, – сказала она.  
Бласко вопросительно на нее уставился, и сестра пояснила:  
– Магия крови.  
– Черт… – вот только магии крови к прочим прегрешением ему и не хватает. Но делать нечего, сестра права. Паладинские мечи делаются с кровью их владельцев, и продвинутые паладины благодаря этому всегда знают, где их мечи. Но Бласко был слишком молод и неопытен, потому придется прибегнуть к магии крови. Не то чтоб поиск по крови был запретным, наоборот, это и ряд других безобидных приемов кровавой магии разрешались, но маги должны были получать на это особую лицензию, без которой за такое можно было влететь в лучшем случае на большой штраф, а то и на покаяние с епитимьей и работы в монастыре. Паладины тоже могли заниматься таким поиском, но опять же, для этого надо было сначала закончить обучение и сделаться полноправным паладином. Так что Бласко сейчас заработает себе на дополнительные наказания сверх того, что уже на нем повисло.  
Жиенна словно мысли прочитала. Вздохнула и сказала:  
– Давай я поищу. Кровь у нас одна, справлюсь не хуже тебя. А тебе хоть наказания меньше.  
– Ну нет, вот еще, – Бласко аж зажмурился. Соблазн был велик... – Я накосячил, дел наворотил, мне и отвечать. Лапка в силках – всему зайцу пропасть. Эх…  
Он отошел к берегу, расчистил на песке от травы и прошлогодней листвы местечко и принялся ножом чертить формулу поиска. Жиенна с интересом за ним наблюдала. Бласко, конечно же, знал азы кровавой магии, несмотря на то, что ни в мажеской академии, ни тем более в Паладинском Корпусе этому не учили. В академии не доучился до нужного курса, а в Корпусе было рано еще. Но такие знания в среде магов передаются и приватным порядком, а уж в семьях потомственных магов тем более. Близнецов научил отец, предупредив, чтобы не злоупотребляли, да и вообще, как он сказал, «кровавой магией не стоит пользоваться, но азы знать нужно».  
Начертив формулу, паладин внимательно ее осмотрел, подправил пару мелких ошибок, после чего надрезал ладонь и старательно накапал кровью на ключевые точки, призывая силу.  
Это оказалось очень больно, руку словно раскаленной спицей пронзило от ладони до плеча, Бласко чуть не заорал, но формулу закончил. Кровавые линии на песке засветились алым, в нос ударила мертвотная вонь, и близнецы закашлялись.  
Зато формула сработала отлично. Бласко мгновенно почувствовал направление и поначалу обрадовался, но когда прикинул на карту города, помрачнел:  
– Они что, в квартал Пяти церквей унесли меч? На кой хрен? Да еще на площадь Агнессы…  
Жиенна подошла к формуле, забрала у брата нож и подправила ключевую руну, добавив точку и черточку:  
– Батя бы тебе сейчас много обидного сказал. Ты же уточнение не подвязал!  
– В смысле?  
– Да ты подумай, что именно на площади Агнессы находится?  
Паладин послушно подумал вслух:  
– Ну, Пятничная Церковь Девы… Коллегия Святой Инквизиции и ваш колледж инквизиторский… Вот холера, я, получается, твой меч нашел вместо своего! Беллатрисины мечи же тоже с кровью делают…  
– Угу. У тебя ключевая руна женская получилась. Давай еще пробуй.  
– Это, черт подери, больно! – Бласко посмотрел на порез, нажал рядом с раной и выдавил несколько капель на обновленную руну.  
Всё повторилось, зато теперь он почувствовал цель куда ближе. Но всё равно не в парке, а на тех самых Задворках, откуда его самого принесли сюда в мешке.  
– Слава Деве, хоть не в сортир бросили. Наверное, один из этих долбней таки соблазнился и меч решил себе оставить. Черт его знает, зачем… перепродать, что ли, хочет.  
– Дурак. Но нам повезло, что он дурак, не думаю, что тебе было бы приятно лезть в выгребную яму, – Жиенна подошла к нему, взяла за ладонь и прошептала кровоостанавливающее заклятие. Потом применила заживляющее. Целительские чары близнецам давались очень плохо, но несколько основных заклятий они всё-таки освоили, и у Жиенны получалось лучше.  
– А теперь надо навести шороху на Задворках, – старательно затирая ногой формулу, сказал Бласко.  
Жиенна кивнула, сосредоточилась, выстраивая телепорт, потом взяла брата за руку. Хлопнуло, полыхнуло голубоватым, и близнецы оказались в маленьком неухоженном скверике с поломанным фонтаном.  
– Ну что за народ здесь живет, в этом Тряпичном квартале… – посмотрев на разбитую чашу и свороченные в разные стороны трубки фонтана, сказала Жиенна. – Еще позавчера фонтан работал.  
– А что ты тут позавчера делала? – оглядываясь по сторонам, спросил брат.  
– У портнихи была. Тут живет одна мастерица, за недорого покупную одежду хорошо подгоняет, – сестра огладила себя по корсажу платья. – Эти фартальезские закройщики, такое впечатление, нормальных салабриянок никогда не видывали. Все платья, что мне в плечах хороши, на груди висят и на талии болтаются. А мое старое цивильное платье мало стало… пришлось новое покупать.  
Бласко понимающе кивнул. Их с Жиенной мать была салабриянкой и от нее они унаследовали и внешность соответствующую, и телосложение – широкие спины и плечи, короткие талии и длинные ноги. Купить одежду было непросто. Хорошо хоть и паладинский мундир, и инквизиторское облачение для них шили по личным меркам.  
– Отсюда до Задворок недалеко. Давай маны заранее натянем да и пойдем, – Жиенна посмотрела на небо. – А то уже ночь почти.  
По счастью, их мистическая синергия всё еще действовала, а с потоками маны в Тряпичном квартале было всё неплохо. Так что они запаслись под завязку, пока шли к Задворкам, да пока искали нужный «подвальчик». По дороге Бласко рассказал сестре, как он дошел до жизни такой. Помолчав, Жиенна вздохнула и сказала:  
– Ты, конечно, извини, братец, но ты – долбодятел.  
– Сам знаю, – буркнул паладин.  
– Правду мама говорила, боги нам одни на двоих мозги выдали, и большая часть мне досталась, – ядовито ответила она. – Мне бы такая хрень даже в голову бы не пришла. Что насчет карт, что насчет халтуры… Ладно. Всё равно тебе наказаний целую корзину отвесят, так что закроем эту тему. Давай лучше подумаем, как меч добывать будем.  
– Да как… Нет у меня ни сил, ни желания хитрые планы придумывать, – плюнул на обочину Бласко. – И церемониться с ними не хочу тоже.  
– Будет много шума.  
– И пусть. Я бы, честно говоря, даже поджег бы этот «подвальчик», – мрачно ответил паладин. – Только боюсь, что на жилые улицы перекинется.  
– Не вздумай ничего поджигать! – встревожилась Жиенна. – Только этого нам и не хватало. Слышишь? Никаких огненных кастов!  
Паладин только вздохнул тяжко.  
Уже стемнело совсем, когда они наконец добрались до нужного «подвальчика». Бласко тут же запустил внутрь поисковый огонек. Вся преступная компания была в сборе, меч Бласко лежал за ящиками с поддельным «танардийским бальзамом», завернутый в какую-то тряпку… а посреди подвальчика на колченогом стуле сидел связанный по рукам и ногам владелец бакалейных лавок, наниматель Бласко.  
– Вот холера! – выругался паладин. – Так просто, как мы собирались, теперь не выйдет.  
– Да уж, – мрачно сказала Жиенна, прислушиваясь к огонькам. – Как бы они его не прирезали… Вот что. Давай разделимся?  
Бласко вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
– А Джудо Манзони нам всегда говорил, что разделяться – плохая идея.  
– Иногда нет. Думаю, он вам еще скажет об этом. Значит, там вон на задах мастерской у них чулан какой-то, вроде пустой. Ты лезешь в окно чулана, а я захожу внутрь, прикидываюсь дурочкой и отвлекаю. Ну там, спрошу, а не тут ли мастерская по ремонту каблуков, или что еще.  
– Нет, – Бласко не нравилась эта идея, и сильно. Получалось, что сестра подставляется из-за него. – Давай наоборот. Если я зайду, они обалдеют, уж меня-то они никак не ждут. А ты тихонько полезешь в окошко, и как только я зайду и они обалдеют, ты их атакуешь. А потом и я.  
Жиенна покачала головой, вздохнула, но согласилась:  
– Ладно. Только ты не сразу заходи, дай мне время залезть сначала, – она прислушалась к огонькам. –М-м-м… минуты через три после того, как я полезу.  
Так и сделали. Жиенна прокралась на задний дворик «подвальчика», который на самом деле не был подвальчиком, конечно, а был обыкновенной старой цеховой мастерской, сложенной из бутового камня до середины стен, а сверху из деревянного бруса, крытый замшелой черепицей и с решетчатыми окошками с мутными стеклами. Когда-то здесь была сукновальня, от нее даже осталось колесо с дышлами для волов, но оно просто стояло себе на заднем дворике, и даже вала давно уже не было, а вот проем в стене, сквозь который он заходил в мастерскую и приводил в движение остальные детали сукновального стана, остался. И Жиенна полезла туда, посвечивая себе крошечным световым огонечком.  
Бласко, притаившись у двери, ждал, глядя на часы. Следить за Жиенной было трудно – сейчас он отозвал все свои поисковые огоньки, влив ману в заготовки десяти боевых и двух стихийных кастов. И как только прошло три минуты, он ударом ноги распахнул дверь и вошел внутрь с возгласом:  
– Не ждали?  
На него уставились все, кто был внутри: четверо здоровил разбойного вида, два самых натуральных лаццароне в нарочито живописной рванине и широченных рабочих штанах на лямках, один тощий доходяга в бухгалтерских нарукавниках и Бласков заказчик. На рожах здоровил, лаццароне и доходяги отразились изумление и страх, а на пухлом лице заказчика – радость и облегчение.  
И заказчик первым отреагировал, завопил радостно:  
– Ага! Сейчас он вам задаст, падлы!  
Его тут же пнул ногой один из лаццароне. А бандиты наконец справились с удивлением, и один из них, одноглазый моро, удивленно спросил:  
– Э-э, траханный рот, мы ж тебя утопили?  
По голосу Бласко узнал того, который соблазнился его мечом. И ответил, постаравшись улыбнуться как можно более нагло:  
– А я без меча не хочу топиться, – он в упор посмотрел на моро. – Меч гони сюда, сволочь одноглазая.  
Доходяга в нарукавниках повернулся к моро, прищурился нехорошо:  
– Я же меч в сортире велел сныкать! Ты, жопа черномазая, всех подставил!  
Моро отмахнулся:  
– Да нахер, че орешь, щас его окончательно угандошим.  
– Ну попробуйте, – приглашающим жестом паладин развел руки, тем самым призывая подвешенные касты. И тревожась и досадуя, что Жиенна никак не появится. Уже давно пора бы. А то с семерыми справиться непросто, к тому же теперь надо думать и о заказчике.  
– Сдохни, тварь красномундирная! – моро вытянул из-за пояса пистоль, и Бласко не стал ждать выстрела, шарахнул по нему и его соседу «Заморозкой». Оба громилы застыли в нелепых позах с раззявленными ртами, а остальные бросились на паладина.  
Заказчик азартно крикнул:  
– Давай, влупи им!  
Бласко успел выпустить «Плевок василиска» и попал в доходягу в нарукавниках. Тот с грохотом повалился на пол, рассыпая каменную крошку, и подкатился прямо к стулу со связанным лавочником. Тот, дергаясь в веревках и опасно качаясь и подпрыгивая на стуле, плюнул в доходягу:  
– Так тебе и надо, ворюга!  
Остальные четверо бандитов навалились на паладина, и пришлось сбросить половину маны простым силовым ударом.  
Времени атаковать чем-то еще не хватало, и паладин схватил подвернувшуюся под руку табуретку, врезал ею кому-то по корпусу, получил сбоку удар дубинкой и еле увернулся от кривого ножа, заполучив роскошную дыру на левом рукаве. Еле успел отбить табуреткой вторую ножевую атаку, получил в лоб кистенем, хорошо хоть на излете, на ногах устоял, но в глазах огоньки заплясали.  
В этот миг на другой стороне мастерской что-то затрещало, от стены отвалилась дверь, и в проеме показалась Жиенна, злая как сто чертей. На мгновение внимание громил перешло к ней, но тут она сжала поднятую руку в кулак, и на всё немалое помещение громко и резко хлопнуло, немилосердно ударив по ушам диким визгом, а по глазам – вспышкой белого света. Бласко сразу, как только она руку подняла, сообразил, что сейчас будет, и едва успел призвать на себя святую броню. Только поэтому не ослеп и не оглох. Мстительно усмехнувшись, скастовал «Пыльный мешок» на одного из оставшихся двух громил, и сломал табуретку об второго, а Жиенна отпинала лаццароне под зад и по яйцам.  
– Что ты так долго? – таща два бесчувственных тела к середине «подвальчика», с легкой укоризной спросил Бласко.  
Жиенна, брезгливо взяв за воротник лаццароне, тоже потащила его к общей «куче», в основании которой уже лежали двое «замороженных»:  
– Дверь заперта оказалась, и я еще, пока ее открыть пыталась, перчатки порвала. Так что с тебя десять реалов за перчатки.  
Бласко только вздохнул.  
Уложив в кучу последнего из негодяев, Бласко полез за ящики за мечом, а Жиенна принесла из заднего чулана веревки и принялась связывать всю эту компанию.  
– А с твоим заказчиком что делать будем? – спросила она, когда довольный брат подошел к ней с мечом на боку.  
– Надо его отсюда вытащить, – пожал он плечами. – Хотя я б его тоже здесь оставил и вызвал сюда квартальную стражу. Он же запретным приторговывал…  
– М-м-м… не годится. Ты же работу сделал?  
– Ну, так.  
– Да еще и его явно от чего-то нехорошего спас. Так что он тебе денег должен. А ты, не забывай, тоже должен… картежникам и мне за перчатки. И с тебя еще билеты куда-нибудь повеселиться, а то ведь вечер-то испорчен оказался.  
Бласко только зубами скрипнул, но согласился с ней. Так что они вдвоем развязали лавочника и вытащили его из «подвальчика», и Бласко принялся приводить его в чувство, а Жиенна отправилась за квартальной стражей.

Когда паладин вернулся в казармы, его карманы приятно оттягивали полученные за «халтуру» деньги. Но вот кроме этого ничего приятного больше не было. Впереди предстояло исповедаться наставнику, получить наказание и… и чувствовать себя полным дерьмом. Бласко немножко подумал, кому из наставников лучше исповедаться – мэтру Джироламо или сеньору Теодоро. Оба старших паладина были его наставниками, но мэтр больше занимался магическим образованием, а Теодоро – моральным обликом и воспитанием. Так что правильнее было бы исповедаться ему. Но Бласко этого совсем не хотелось – Теодоро был суров и на наказания изобретателен. Поэтому он пошел к мэтру Джироламо, надеясь, что тот ограничится чем-нибудь вроде недельного мытья полов и суток в карцере.  
Мэтр Джироламо, услышав Бласкову историю, принялся молча мерять шагами часовню-исповедальню, заложив руки за спину. Ходил резко, быстро, длинная коса его так и моталась из стороны в сторону. Бласко, стоя на коленях и опустив голову, исподлобья наблюдал за ним, напряженно ожидая вердикта. Наконец, мэтр остановился прямо перед ним:  
– Засранец.  
Бласко горько вздохнул. С мэтром он был полностью согласен.  
– Позорище.  
Младший паладин вздохнул еще горше.  
– Лентяй и бездельник! Чем ты вообще меня слушал, задницей, что ли? Чему я тебя учил на прошлой неделе, а?  
Бласко поднял голову и с удивлением посмотрел на наставника. Мэтр Джироламо глядел на него строгим, уничтожающим взглядом.  
– А… чему? – осторожно спросил младший паладин. Мэтр прошипел:  
– А ты вспоминай давай, пень стоеросовый. Ну?!  
Взгляд мага-паладина сделался совсем уж ледяным. Бласко передернул плечами, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить прошлонедельные занятия… и прошептал робко:  
– Э-э-э… оптимизация маны при постоянном поддержании других заклятий?  
– Вот именно! – еще ядовитее прошипел мэтр. – Если бы ты слушал меня, а не думал черт знает о чем, ты бы вспомнил, и тебе бы не пришлось торчать в пруду столько времени, и так ничего и не выторчать, и слава Деве, что у тебя с сестрой такая связь и что она тебя нашла и смогла спасти!  
Мэтр был абсолютно прав. Оптимизация маны позволила бы Бласко быстро накопить нужное количество для телепорта в казармы. И теперь младший паладин и сам понять не мог, как же это он забыл напрочь такое важное умение! Ведь тренировался же, и получалось…  
– Я… наверное… испугался очень… – покаянно пролепетал Бласко. Стыдно было до невозможности.  
Мэтр аж плюнул в сердцах, потом, спохватившись, что это же часовня, отвесил три поклона перед иконой, и сказал, повернувшись к Бласко:  
– Пошел сначала за тряпкой, вымоешь пол здесь, с покаянной молитвой, руками, без всякой магии! А потом, засранец, будешь две недели отрабатывать оптимизацию маны, я тебя загоняю, как гномы кобольдов не гоняют! В условиях, близких к боевым!  
Бласко, радуясь, что обошлось только этим, вскочил, быстро поклонился наставнику и только шагнул к двери, как наставник добавил:  
– А за карты и халтуру я тебе назначаю епитимью: месяц пол мыть в сортирах и ванны в мыльнях чистить, конюхам помогать конюшни выгребать и тряпье сортировать у Аваро на складе. И за кровавую магию три недели каждый вечер три часа покаянных молитв с поклонами, и меня не волнует, где ты на это возьмешь время.


End file.
